


Birds of a Feather

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Daemons Make It Better [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Assassins have birds.</p><p>Daemon+ fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

All Assassins have birds.

 

Altair has an eagle, brown and dusty cream with his golden eyes. His Adha's settled form had surprised no one, and she flew with him, marked his perches, so he could view the city from any distance. Dived with him, a perfect mimicry, the two of them moving as one. She tells him all the locations of the guards too distant for him to see, even as his own vision hones in on his target.

 

Malik has a kite. Altair does not know her name, but her crest is black and her shoulders white and her body the same tone of Malik's skin. When Malik looses his arm, she never flies again, and she's bitter and bristling to Adha in a way that Altair knows he deserves even after Malik has forgiven him.

 

Kadar hadn't settled yet, and now it's too late. They buried him with the golden pile of dust, but she would have been a bird, the same as all Assassins.

 

In retrospect, they all should have known Al Mualim was a Templar and a traitor when his soul settled as a viper, but of course Al Mualim's daemon had always been a snake for as long as Altair had been alive, and he never would have guessed.

 

Ironically, Robert de Sable had had a crane.

 

In any other life, Altair thought they could have been brothers.


End file.
